


Dragon Heart

by Polaris04



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris04/pseuds/Polaris04
Summary: (Y/n) is the daughter of Kakashi Hatake and jinchuriki of the one-tailed dragon Supēsu. With team 7 (Y/n) will overcome many challenges, go on dangerous adventures and, make new friends.





	1. A/n

These are some things you might need to know if you are unfamiliar with these types of stories, and if you are familiar with these you can just skip this.

Y/N: Your name

H/C: Hair color

H/L: Hair length

E/C: Eye color

F/C: Favorite color

S/C: Second Favorite color

(Y/n)'s personality: Is an ambivert, tends to be serious and usually only opens up to her friends.

(Y/n)'s hobbies: Training, reading, and (Whatever other hobbies you like)

Summary: (Y/n) Hatake was born on October 10 along with Naruto Uzumaki. On that night Konoha was attacked by the nine-tailed fox and the one-tailed dragon who is known as Supēsu. Supēsu was sealed into (Y/n) saving Konaha, but (Y/n)'s mother happened to disappear. (Y/n) works hard to accomplish her dream of becoming the strongest kunoichi and maybe finding her mom.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is the daughter of Kakashi Hatake and jinchuriki of the one-tailed dragon Supēsu. With team 7 (Y/n) will overcome many challenges, go on dangerous adventures and, make new friends.

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"Tailed beast talking"

(Y/n)'s Pov 9 years old

3 years ago

"Iruka-sensei, who is that?" screeched a pink-haired girl.

"Class, this is our new student. Would you please introduce yourself and tell us about hobbies and dreams."

"My name is (Y/n) Hatake my hobbies include training, reading and (whatever other hobbies you have) and my dream is to become the strongest kunoichi in the elemental nations."

" Welcome to our class (Y/n), would you sit in between Naruto and Sasuke," Iruka said pointing between the whiskered blond and black haired students.

"Okay," I said sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! Would you be my friend," the blond said. "Sure," I said with a grin on my face. "(Y/N) IS MY FRIEND BELIEVE IT," shouted Naruto. I heard Iruka yelling at Naruto, but I could care less, I was just happy to know I have a friend.

(Y/n)'s Pov 12years old

Present

As I was sitting down I see Iruka burst through the door with a tied up Naruto. "What has he got himself into this time," I think. Iruka-sensei tells the class we will all have a re-test on the Transformation Jutsu.

Sakura goes up first and transforms perfectly into Iruka-sensei, she says "Did you see that, Sasuke-Kun?" I groan internally thinking "why do you even try Sakura he obviously doesn't care."

Sasuke goes next and again another perfect Iruka-sensei. After Sasuke Iruka-sensei calls up Naruto. People start telling Naruto that this is all his fault. Naruto goes up there with a mischievous grin and I think "oh no." He transforms and in all, its glory stands a naked female version of himself covered in clouds. I see Iruka-sensei rocket backward with a giant nosebleed while I hold back a face-palm thinking "pervert." Ha! Ha! Ha! Did you like that I call it Sexy Jutsu," Naruto proclaims.

After Naruto was scolded it was my turn and I transformed into Kakashi-otousan. Once class ended I was walking with Naruto to help clean paint off of the Hokage mountain. Iruka-sensei tells Naruto "You don't leave here until every drop of paint is gone," and Naruto retorts back saying "So? It's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me." Iruka says "once you're done cleaning the mountain I can get you guys a bowl of ramen. Naruto yells "YEAH!! I will get this done in no time," and I laugh at his antics. Once we finished cleaning we went to get some delicious Ichiraku Ramen.

Next Day

I wake up, eat, get dressed, and start heading to the academy. I get there pretty early so I rest my head on a desk. I wake up to Naruto poking me telling we are going to start the written test. I look over at Naruto in worry because I know written exams are not his strong suit.

After everyone finishes Iruka and Mizuki-sensei starts calling people to the exam room to do the Clone Jutsu. I look over at Naruto who looks like he is having a mental break down. I tell Naruto " you can do this." I hear Iruka-sensei call "(y/n)" and as I start to leave I hear " You can do it believe it." I got into the exam room and performed the shadow clone jutsu because of my huge amount of chakra. I walked out proudly wearing my Hidden Leaf headband. I walk up to Naruto to tell him it's his turn and I whisper "good luck".

I see finally see Naruto walk out of the exam room only to see he doesn't have a headband. I go after him only to see Mizuki-sensei whispering something into Naruto ear with an evil glint in his eyes. As they both leave I start to notice the glares looking at me from all around.

I see Naruto break into the Hokage's office and use Sexy Jutsu on poor Hokage-Sama. I follow Naruto into the forest and on the ground, I see the scroll of sealing.

I come out of my hiding spot and go towards Naruto. I whisper yelled "What are you doing" and he said, "Mizuki-sensei said if I get the Scroll of Sealing and learn a jutsu from it I can become a genin." I frown and thought that this seemed suspicious. I help Naruto with the shadow clone jutsu giving him tips here and there.

All of the sudden Iruka-sensei jumps out of the trees and says "It's all over." Naruto said, "Caught me already, you're quick sensei, I only had time to learn one technique." "With my help," I mumbled under my breath.

"I will show you my awesome technique and you will have to pass me," Naruto said with a grin on his face. "Who told you that?" questioned Iruka-sensei. Naruto answered "Mizuki-sensei."

Kunai were being thrown towards us. Naruto and I escaped the barrage, but Iruka-sensei wasn't so lucky. "It seems you have found our little hiding spot," Mizuki said.

"I see how it is, I should have known," said Iruka-sensei. "Naruto, (y/n) don't let Mizuki have the scroll. It contains dangerous jutsu that could put the village in great danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for his own power."

"(y/n), Naruto" said Mizuki "Iruka is trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"Mizuki stop lying. Don't let him have the scroll," Iruka yelled

"Oh I'll tell them who is really lying" Mizuki taunted

"No Mizuki!!," Iruka then yelled

" They have been lying to you both, everyone knows about the decree made 12 years ago except for you two," Mizuki mocked

"What decree" Naruto and I asked simultaneously

"Don't tell them it's forbidden," begged Iruka-sensei

"The decree is that no one could tell you that the nine-tailed fox is in you Naruto, and the one-tailed dragon in you (y/n)." My heart stopped. "My life has been a lieeeee," I thought.

"The spirits that killed Iruka's parents, and destroyed the village. You are both DEMONS!!!!"

Iruka told Mizuki to stop over and over again.

"They have been hiding things from you since the beginning. Now, do you understand why were treated by the villagers that way? Like scum!! The village hates you for just being alive," sneered Mizuki.

"DIE DEMONS!!!!" Mizuki said as he threw to giant shuriken at us. "Naruto, (y/n) duck!!!!"

We dropped to the ground and when we looked up we saw Iruka over us.

"Why," I asked with tears coming down my face.

"Why," Naruto asked again.

"Because I lost my parents too, and Naruto I became a class clown. My grades dropped. I just wanted everyone to know I existed. I know how you guys feel, you feel lonely and hurt inside your heart. I'm sorry I let you guys down, no one should ever feel lonely," Iruka-sensei said faintly.

Mizuki started chasing us to get the scroll, but Iruka sensei transformed into us to delay him. Iruka was suddenly cornered by Mizuki.

Naruto and I come out and we both tell Mizuki "If you hurt Iruka-sensei again, we'll kill you." We both spawn hundreds of shadow clones and beat Mizuki to a pulp.

Iruka was so proud of Naruto and I. He told Naruto to close his eyes and when he opened them he was an official genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As for me, I was heading home to have a long talk with otousan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it and this being the first fanfiction I hope I did a good job. It also has a total of 1233 words and if you guys end up liking this a lot I will try to update it every week. I will also eventually show you a picture of the one-tailed dragon. If you have any suggestion for what I should please tell me. Ja ne

**Author's Note:**

> I just want anyone who reads Dragon Heart to know this is my first fanfiction. I would also appreciate if there are no hurtful comments, but I am fine with some helpful suggestions. 
> 
> I don't own Naruto or any of its characters (credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto) except the reader and the one-tailed dragon


End file.
